ThunderCats: The Lost Battles Tabbirra's Tale
by nytshad
Summary: Oringinal Character fanfic that takes place between the 3rd and 4th seasons (prior to the forming of New Thundera)
1. The Last Thundarian

Author's note: ok, this was my first fanfic epic. Hope you like it. It was painstakingly written in the style of the original Thundercats episodes, so if you think it has lame moments, please remember that Thundercats had A LOT of lame moments, and I wanted to be true to the original. So then, I own nothing but Tabbirra, and if you wanna see pics of her, email me. Enjoy! =^_^=   
  
  
  
ThunderCats: The Lost Battles  
  
  
  
  
The Last Thunderian  
  
Since the Thundercats had arrived on Third Earth, all the rainstorms had   
always been light and pleasant, save those on the Darkside or concocted   
magically. But, the storm that rolled over Cat's Lair that one spring night was   
both natural and fierce. Panthro and Cheetara were working in the control room,   
monitoring the damages from the freak storm. Snarf huddled in the window of the   
meeting room, watching the hail bounce off the left paw of the lair. WillyKit   
and WillyKat, as always, roamed the lair, looking for something to do. Lion-O   
was at the Tower of Omens with Tigra, Bengali, Pumyra, Lynx-O, and Snarfer,   
attempting to track a meteorite through the thick clouds and frequent lightning.   
  
"Lair to Tower: where's this one headed * buzz *, Lion-O," called to   
Panthro over the communication link that was obviously effected by the storm.  
  
Lynx-O typed at his Braille-board for a moment and an image of the ball of   
fire appeared on the main screen.  
  
"Looks like * buzz-zap * on Hook Mountain. Don't these things ever land   
anywhere else," Lion-O yelled over a crash of thunder, "Have you figured out   
what it is yet?"  
  
"Can't tell 'cause of this blasted storm. We'll have to * buzz * for it   
to pass to get a * zap * scan."  
  
"Panthro," Cheetara called from her station, "we've got trouble at the   
berbil village. There's a lightning fire in the village-square."  
  
"Dang blast it," Panthro growled; then pushed the intercom button, "Kit,   
Kat, Snarf: get up to the control room."  
  
The three arrived, in a hurry.  
  
"Snarf what's wrong, Panthro," Snarf asked, sitting high on his tail.  
  
"There's a fire in the berbil village," Cheetara explained, "we need you   
to continue monitoring the storm while go put it out."  
  
Kit and Kat, happy for something to do, dove into the seats at monitoring   
stations. Snarf trudged over to the communication board and called Rober-Bear,   
telling him that help was on the way. The thunder tank rumbled along, Panthro   
at the driver's seat and Cheetara in the back. As always, I didn't take them   
long to get to the berbil village.  
  
Rober-Bear met them on the muddy road just inside the village barriers.  
  
"Thank goodness you've come," came his sad, robotic voice, "the fire has   
almost reached the candy fruit crops."  
  
Panthro drove to the center of the town. The blaze roared, unaffected by   
the pouring rain. Cheetara raised the hatch gun and fired a stream of icy water   
at one of the burning buildings. The flames went out slowly, still fighting to   
devour the peaceful creatures' homes. It was nearly sunrise when the flames   
were ashes and the storm had passed.  
  
"Panthro," it was WillyKit on the communicator, "Lion-O's on the com. line   
for you. I'll put him through."  
  
Panthro, who was chewing a piece of candy fruit Rober-Belle had given him,   
jumped into the tank and picked up the receiver, "Go ahead, Lion-o."  
  
"The meteorite has touched down a mile south of Snowman's castle.   
Tigra, Bengali, and Pumyra are on their way to check it out."  
  
"On our way," Panthro said, excited for something easy to do (he never   
much cared for fire).  
  
Cheetara jumped into the passenger seat, "Let's swing by the lair and pick   
up a few cloaks and see if the kittens and Snarf want to come along."  
  
A half an hour later, all except Snarf were on their way to Snowman's   
castle. First thing they saw when they arrived on Hook Mountain was the winter   
forests buried in snow.  
  
"Obviously this snow slide was caused by the meteorite," Cheetara said as   
they crossed the snow.  
  
"There's the Thunder-strike," Panthro announced, "we can talk to   
Snowman about the territorial damage after we inspect the meteorite."  
  
They pulled up next to the Thunder-strike. The other three were already   
setting up a towing beam. Bengali ran to the tank as Panthro parked it.  
  
"Did Lion-O tell you," he asked excitedly.  
  
"Tell us what," Kat asked.  
  
Pumyra stepped forward, "The meteorite in 95% thundrilium."  
  
"Another piece of Thundera," Cheetara asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes," Tigra stated, "we have a tow beam ready. We can take it back to   
the Lair and analyze it."  
  
"You might have to wait awhile," Snowman said, approaching on   
Snowmeow, "the storm that hit you all yesterday is approaching. The snow and   
hail will be coming down too heavy to see through."  
  
"We'll have to go around it," Panthro said, "if we leave the meteorite   
through the storm, it will be buried. Engage the tow line, Bengali."  
  
Snow was already falling when the tow beam had pulled the rock past the   
surface of the ground. The thunder-strike flew ahead, east of the way to the   
lair. The storm clouds were dark and low, and the lightning that had almost   
burned the berbil village continued. The thunder-tank followed the thunder-  
strike, in case the tow beam should fail.  
  
It took them twice as long to reach the lair, but, by the time they got   
there, Lion-O was waiting.  
  
"I have the lab ready," he said over the communicator as soon as the   
thunder-strike was in view, "dock in the hanger and we can move it from there."  
  
They did as they were told, loading the rock onto the rolling platform.   
Panthro parked the tank and ran to the hanger. He loved this kind of work. He,   
Bengali, and Tigra moved the thundrilium down to the workshop, where Panthro ran   
a thorough scan. In doing so, he found something he never expected.  
  
"Lion-O, everyone," he called over the intercom, "get down here. I found   
something you might want to see."  
  
"What is it, Panthro," Lion-O asked after everyone had arrived.  
  
"I ran a deeper scan on the thundrilium; I discovered what the other 5%   
is. Three percent is steel. The other two is organic."  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"Organic," Pumyra asked, "you mean something's alive in there."  
  
"Not necessarily," Tigra stated, "organic only means that it was at one   
time alive. It could be anything from a flower to a grave."  
  
"Well, let's find out," Lion-O said as he took out his sword, "Sword of   
Omens: give me sight beyond sight.  
  
"There's a suspension pod in there! And, there's some one inside of it.   
We have to get her out!"  
  
"Is she alive," Cheetara asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lion-O said as he placed the sword in the claw shield,   
"but we will get that thing out."  
  
"We'll start on it right away," Panthro announced.  
  
Lion-O did not sleep that night; no one did. Panthro and Tigra worked   
through the night, slowly melting down the thundrilium. Bengali and Pumyra   
returned to the Tower but the kept in constant contact. Snarf paced outside the   
workroom door.  
  
"Two days without sleep," Panthro growled as the sun rose, "I'm gonna need   
a vacation after this."  
  
It was well past noon before Tigra called everyone to the workroom. They   
were all outside the door.  
  
"Is it out," Kit asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, but we can't get it open," Panthro said, rubbing his forehead,   
"We've tried just about everything. The only thing we can think of to do at   
this point is to try the Sword of Omens."  
  
Lion-O nodded.  
  
They moved the pod to the main hall. There was too much equipment in the   
workroom to try, for risk of an explosion. Lion-O stepped around the pod to   
where the hinges were welded together. Unlike the pod that had transported him,   
there was no window in the lid; the only way to see the passenger was with the   
sword.   
  
He drew the sword, aimed at the hinges and called the power. Sparks flew   
in all direction, dancing around in a downpour of fire. Everyone stepped back   
to avoid being singed, except Lion-O. It seemed to all of them that it took   
forever before the power of the sword forced the lid off and threw it to the   
floor.  
  
Tigra stepped forward with his medical scanner. No one breathed.  
  
"She's alive! In sleeping stasis, but alive," he yelled joyously.  
  
All the Thundercats let out a sigh of relief and a call of triumph at the   
same time. They rushed forward to see the sleeping stranger. She looked to be   
not much older than sixteen, and her main fur color was a light gray with black   
stripes. Her long black hair hung past her waist, with a blue stripe that ran   
down the middle, and blue, curly locks at the end. Her strange, torn, purple   
gown was obviously not that of a Thundercat, or one in training. On her belt   
was a strange circle of medal that appeared to be a blade. By her black leather   
boots sat a small leather pouch that moved as though it was alive.   
  
Lion-O reached in and lifted her, carrying her to the medical lab.   
Everyone followed, but Tigra would not let them enter the room. Lion-O paced as   
Tigra filled a needle and gently pierced the skin of the stranger. Her emerald   
eyes flew open and she leapt from the bed, taking her weapon from her belt.   
Tears poured from her eyes as she backed into a corner prepared to throw her   
round blade.  
  
"Calm down, calm down," Lion-O said quietly, "we're not going to hurt you.   
I am Lion-O; Lord of the Thundercats. Who are you?"  
  
The child was confused and frightened and she threw her weapon like a   
Frisbee. It bounced around the room, leaving deep gouges in the stone where it   
hit, and returned to her hand. Tigra put his hand on Lion-O shoulder when he   
started to approach the girl.  
  
"Let's let Cheetara try to talk to her," he whispered, "she might be able   
to calm her."  
  
They backed slowly to the door and called Cheetara in, leaving when she   
entered. The door whispered shut behind her and she sat down on the bed. The   
child did not move.  
  
"Hello," Cheetara said softly.  
  
The child quickly wiped her tears. Cheetara beckoned her with a wave.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I just want to talk. What is your name?"  
  
"What have you done with Dragon," the girl asked, reaching to her belt   
with her free hand.  
  
"Who's Dragon," Cheetara asked sweetly.  
  
"He's my companion, a snarfion," the girl took a step forward.  
  
"A snarfion," Cheetara pondered, "I thought they were all extinct."  
  
"He is the last one. He sleeps in a pouch on my belt. Where is it?"  
  
Cheetara thought for a moment, "there was a pouch in the pod. Would you   
like me to retrieve it?"  
  
The girl nodded. Cheetara opened the door and ordered the kittens to get   
the pouch and any other items that might be in the pod.  
  
As they waited, she asked again, "what is your name?"  
  
The girl thought for a moment, "Tabbirra."  
  
"I am Cheetara. What clan are you?"  
  
"My father was of the bengals and my mother, of the tabbies. You are ...   
of the cheetahs?"  
  
Cheetara nodded. The door whispered open and Kit and Kat walked in.   
Tabbirra placed her weapon on the hook on her belt and snatched the pouch and a   
necklace from the kittens. She quickly put on the necklace, checking the   
emerald pedant, and put the pouch on her belt.  
  
"Can I see the snarfion," Cheetara asked shyly.  
  
Tabbirra thought about this for a moment as the kittens reluctantly left.   
She reached into the pouch and pulled out a bundle of course fur. She whistled   
loudly and the creature's weasel-like head perked up. Then, seeing no immediate   
danger, he stretched his long wings and yawned, jumping onto Tabbirra's   
shoulder.  
  
"He is my guardian. I saved him from a frozen river when he was a pup,"   
she said proudly.  
  
"Amazing," Cheetara breathed, then cleared her throat, "so, how were you   
able to get a suspension pod?"  
  
"My uncle was a retired blacksmith and scientist. When Thundera started   
to shake, he built a pod for me and my two cousins," she walked around the bed   
Cheetara was sitting on, looking her over, "You're a Thundercat, aren't you?"  
  
Cheetara nodded, "You are in Cat's Lair, on Third Earth."  
  
"How did I get here," Tabbirra asked as Dragon flew to her waist and   
climbed into his pouch-bed.  
  
"We're not sure," Cheetara said, standing slowly, "we found your   
suspension pod encased in a thundrilium meteorite. Panthro thinks that when the   
planet exploded, your pod was surrounded by molten thundrilium and it   
eventually ended up here."  
  
Tabbirra shook her head, "this is too much."  
  
"That's just the effects of cryo-sleep," Cheetara said, "it will wear off   
and your head will be clearer then."  
  
"Everyone is dead, aren't they," Tabbirra said, struggling to hold back   
tears.  
  
Cheetara walked to the door, "We don't know, I just don't think about it.   
I'm going to have our doctor return, okay?"  
  
Tabbirra nodded slowly, reaching into the pouch and petting Dragon.  
  
"Tigra," Cheetara called through the door, "you can come in now."  
  
Tigra stepped warily, stopping anyone from joining him. He needed to   
avoid crowding the visitor.  
  
"Tigra," Cheetara said, "This is Tabbirra."  
  
Tigra bowed formally and walked over to his equipment table.  
  
"Would you like Cheetara to stay," he asked as he checked her eyes.  
  
She looked past him at Cheetara and nodded. Cheetara looked meaningfully   
at the pouch as if to say, "he'll need to be checked too." Tabbirra pulled   
Dragon out, who grumbled at being disturbed again.  
  
"So," Tigra said, checking Dragons eyes, "this is a snarfion. I haven't   
seen one since I was a cub."  
  
Tabbirra sat silently.  
  
"Are you in any pain," he asked, testing her reflexes.  
  
"My head is a little foggy. Dragon's must be too," Tabbirra whispered.  
  
"Yes," Tigra said, pressing a hypo-spray against her arm, "that's called   
'cryo-sickness'; it will pass, this will help."  
  
He reloaded the hypo-spray and pressed it against Dragon, who lifted his   
head and nipped at the stranger. Tabbirra stood and walked around the room.   
Dragon flew ahead of her, as though making sure every inch were safe, and   
returned to her shoulder, cooing.  
  
"Who was that with the sword," she asked, her mind clear of cobwebs years   
old.  
  
"That was Lion-O," Tigra stated, "shall I call him in?"  
  
She nodded. Tigra left and Lion-O entered, without his sword. He bowed   
and re-introduced himself.  
  
"I am Tabbirra, my lord. I'm sorry I attacked you, I was rather startled   
when I woke suddenly among strangers."  
  
"What is that round weapon," Lion-O asked.  
  
Tabbirra unhooked it and handed it to him, "it is called a chacraam. My   
uncle made it for me when my father was teaching me how to hunt."  
  
Lion-O examined it closely before handing it back to her, "it's beautiful.   
Who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Dragon, my guardian," she pet the creature and it grunted, "hmm   
... he's hungry. I don't suppose candy-fruit grows on this planet?"  
  
Snarf heard her and hopped into the room, "how does he like it prepared   
snarf snarf?"  
  
Tabbirra couldn't help but laugh, "raw, if you have it."  
  
"And, what about you," Lion-O asked, "is there anything you need?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "I think I'm hungry."  
  
After a large meal of assorted berbil foods, Kit and Kat accompanied   
Tabbirra outside for a breath of fresh air. The other cats met in the control   
room and hooked up a com. link to the Tower.  
  
"She seems to be a Thunderian, medically speaking," Tigra said.  
  
"But, Mumm-ra has done that before," Cheetara interjected, "remember   
Pum-ra?"  
  
All those at the table cringed slightly at the memory.  
  
"Who was Pum-ra," Bengali asked.  
  
"An evil spell of Mumm-ra's," Panthro growled, "he turned himself into a   
Thunderian and made his way into the Lair. He showed his true colors, though."  
  
"We've never known Mumm-ra to try the same trick twice," Lion-O suggested,   
"and, I think the sword would have shown me if Tabbirra wasn't what she seemed."  
  
"Tabbirra," Lynx-O asked.  
  
"That's her name," Lion-O answered.  
  
Lynx-O seemed lost in thought for the rest of the discussion, but the   
decision was clear. She would be on probation for a time, until they were sure   
she was Thunderian, then they'd decide where to go from there.  
  
Outside, Tabbirra, Kit, and Kat sat on the edge of the retracted   
suspension bridge. Dragon flew about, sniffing various corners of the Lair.  
  
Tabbirra inhaled the fresh air, "Third Earth, huh? Sure smells a lot like   
Thundera to me."  
  
The kittens sniffed the air and shrugged. They didn't remember how   
Thundera smelled.  
  
Kit stretched and yawned, "so, how old are you?"  
  
"I am . . . was seventeen," Tabbirra said, "I don't know how old I am now;   
I don't know how long I was in the suspension pod."  
  
"What were you on Thundera," Kat asked, throwing a pebble into the   
bottomless chasm.  
  
"I was training to be a high priestess," Tabbirra scoffed, "but, I wanted   
to be a hunter like my father. He was the greatest hunter in the clan, until he   
... he was killed."  
  
The kittens were silent. Tabbirra whistled and Dragon returned to her.   
She stood and walked slowly into the Lair. Cheetara met her at the door,   
leaning on her staff.  
  
"Are you alright," she asked, noticing the tear in Tabbirra's eye.  
  
"Yes. I just miss my father," Tabbirra sighed, petting Dragon.  
  
Cheetara nodded and took her arm, "Come on, I'll take you to your room."  
  
The bedchamber was the same as most of the others, but Tabbirra was too   
exhausted to notice the decor. She lay back on the bed and fell immediately to   
sleep, though it was the middle of the afternoon. The others also went to bed   
early, setting the security perimeter alarm because no one could stay awake long   
enough to stand watch. It was late in the morning when they woke as well, all   
except for Cheetara and Panthro, who hadn't slept in two days.  
  
"So," Snarf said as he served Tabbirra breakfast, "what temple did you   
train at snarf snarf?"  
  
Tabbirra picked at her food, "my mother's clan owned the Great Southern   
Temple. It had been in the family since long before lasers were invented.   
That's why Mother was so upset when I told her I wanted to be a warrior or   
hunter instead of a priestess," she sighed.  
  
"Why couldn't you be a rowl warrior?"  
  
Dragon climbed from his pouch and began eating Tabbirra's food, "Mother   
said it was an ancient family tradition for the oldest daughter to run the   
temple. My father said that the tradition of warrior priestesses went back   
farther, but he never said it in front of Mother," she mused on this for a   
moment, "she was so set upon making me a lady-cat that she never noticed Father   
was teaching me how to hunt."  
  
Snarf remembered the task Lion-O had given him, "Say, Tabbirra, snarf   
how good a huntress do you think you are?"  
  
Tabbirra smiled as she thought about it, "well, I could take down a razor-  
boar with my bare hands. Um . . . at times, I could outrun a unicorn. I can   
hit a flea with my chacraam, and I can throw it to cut or to bump. I guess   
that's moderate skills for some one my age."  
  
"Have ever been in any kind of combat," Snarf said, sitting next to her.  
  
She shook her head, "only with wild animals."  
  
"Snarf do you have any special skills?"  
  
"Do you always interrogate strangers?"  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with a rowl question?"  
  
"Isn't that what you just did?"  
  
They both laughed. Dragon had finished what was on the plate and sniffed   
around the table for more food.  
  
"Snarf he sure does eat a lot," Snarf said.  
  
"Flying takes a lot of energy," she cleared her throat, "what am I allowed   
to do around here?"  
  
Snarf got up and walked to the door, "I'll have to ask Lion-O. For now   
snarf, stay to either your room, the dining room, or the kitchen."  
  
Snarf ran down the hall as soon as the door slid shut behind him. Lion-O   
was waiting in the control room for some answers.  
  
"Well," Lion-O said as Snarf entered.  
  
Snarf told him everything Tabbirra told him.   
  
"A warrior priestess, huh," Lion-O thought out loud, "do you trust her,   
Snarf?"  
  
"She's nice," he said surely, "but it seems like she's rowl hiding   
something."  
  
"What do you think it is," Lion-O asked.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe Cheetara can find out. Tabbirra seems to like   
her."  
  
Tabbirra sat on the front steps of the Lair, throwing her chacraam so that   
it bounced around and returned to her. Cheetara sat down next to her and took   
out her staff. She twirled it around, for no reason other than there was   
nothing better to do.  
  
"What is classified as 'special skills'," Tabbirra asked, hooking the   
round weapon to her belt.  
  
"Well," Cheetara started, "I have a sixth sense. I can tell when some   
one's in trouble or when something strange is going on. Tigra can create images   
with his mind. Um . . . Lynx-O can navigate where . . . "  
  
"Lynx-O," Tabbirra asked, surprised, "ol' Lynx-O's here?"  
  
"You know him," Cheetara asked.  
  
"He saved my family back on Thundera, when I was just a kitten. Our   
temple had been burned down by the first Plundarian attack and we needed some   
place to stay. Lynx-O let us stay with him and he helped rebuild the temple.   
Then, when I began my . . . my training, he was one of my teachers," she   
explained, "can I see him?"  
  
Cheetara smiled, "I don't see why not. I'll get on the com. link and call   
him over."  
  
It wasn't very long before the Thunder-strike docked outside the Lair and   
Lynx-O crossed the suspension bridge. Tabbirra ran to him and threw her arms   
around him.  
  
"Tabbirra," Lynx-O cried, "I can't believe it is you. How did you   
survive?"  
  
"Well, you know Father always called me the survivor of the family," she   
said laughing, "come on in and I'll explain every . . . Lynx-O, what happened to   
your eyes?"  
  
Lynx-O smiled sweetly at her; he knew she was the real Tabbirra, "I lost   
my sight in a fire the day Thundera exploded."  
  
"And they've made you a Thundercat, too," she sighed, "and you always said   
you were not a fighter."  
  
"Will wonders never cease," Lynx-O said, making his way up the steps to   
the Lair, "have you told the others about your practice?"  
  
"No," she said, almost ashamed, "but, they seem to suspect something.   
They keep asking me questions about my skills."  
  
"They only want to know if you would make a good warrior."  
  
Tabbirra shook her head, "what do they need another warrior for, it's not   
like there are Plundarians here. Besides, I'm just a hunter, my skills wouldn't   
even hold a flame to a Thundercat's."  
  
Lynx-O smiled at the irony as they walked to the meeting room, where all   
the other Thundercats (except Bengali and Snarfer, who were at the tower)   
waited.  
  
"What's going on, here," Tabbirra said, reaching for her chacraam.  
  
Dragon stuck his head out of his pouch and growled.  
  
"Calm down, Tabbirra," Lynx-O said, "they only want to talk to you."  
  
She pet Dragon, calming him, but she remained on guard. Lion-O offered   
her a chair and she reluctantly accepted.  
  
"Lynx-O, is she who she says she is," Tigra asked.  
  
"Yes," was all he said.  
  
"Well then," Lion-O said, "welcome to Third Earth, Tabbirra. Sorry about   
all the deception but we had to be sure you weren't a trick created by Mumm-ra,   
the Lunatacs, or the Mutants."  
  
Tabbirra sighed, "Oh man, there are Mutants here? No wonder you need   
warriors. I still don't think that I have the skill for combat, though."  
  
"Don't worry," Kit said.  
  
"Yeah, we can train you," Kat finished.  
  
"Yes," Tigra said, "we all can teach you something."  
  
Snarf stood on his tail, "but first snarf, let's see what you can do."  
  
She had no choice. They took her to a meadow in the middle of the unicorn   
forest.  
  
"What do they want me to do, Lynx-O," she whispered when they reached the   
meadow.  
  
"Just do your daily exercise," he said with a smile.  
  
"Including my 'special skill' exercises? I don't think they'll be too   
happy having a priestess-witch among them," she sighed.  
  
"Never judge until you know," Lynx-O said, walking to the edge of the   
field with the other Thundercats.  
  
Tabbirra took a deep breath, "well, at least I get to have some fun."  
  
She whistled loudly and Dragon flew from his pouch, as he always had on   
Thundera, and landed on Lynx-O's shoulder. Tabbirra walked slowly over to the   
trees at the side of the field and quickly climbed a vine. Once she reached   
half its height, she unhooked her chacraam and threw it at the base of the vine,   
then caught the weapon as it bounced back and the vine swung towards the field.   
Just as it reached the highest she could swing it, she jumped from the vine and   
landed in the tall grasses of a field.  
  
A large unicorn raced through the field. Tabbirra was happy for a real   
challenge. She ran ahead of the unicorn until it caught up with her. Then, she   
grabbed its mane and jumped onto its back. The creature bucked and reared,   
trying to throw her off, but she held tight. The unicorn raced again toward the   
far end of the field. Tabbirra stood on the unicorn's back and back-flipped to   
the ground just as it reached the trees.   
  
She was sweating and out of breath from the race. She didn't think that   
cryo-sleep would effect her endurance, but it did and she was slowing down.   
She ran around doing various sharp turns and flips, to show off her agility. A   
sharp breeze suddenly blew across the field. She turned to see a huge black   
cloud soaring above the forest.  
  
"A storm," Lion-O announced.  
  
"The same one that hit two days ago," Tigra speculated, "the winds must   
have reversed when the storm could not pass Fire Rock Mountain."  
  
"I don't need this now," Tabbirra said out loud, "not in the middle of my   
exercises. "  
  
She stood still and raised one hand to the sky, "clouds of darkness,   
sleet, and rain; upon this field you would cause pain. Winds of the north, heed   
my words: cause this storm to disperse."  
  
Tabbirra's feet left the ground and she soared on a warm wind as the   
storm suddenly split and divided into many smaller, gray clouds. All except   
Lynx-O stood amazed as Tabbirra landed in front of them.  
  
"Amazing," Cheetara gasped.  
  
"What . . . how did you do that," Lion-O stuttered.  
  
"Like I said, I was born to be a priestess," Tabbirra panted, "and, like   
most born-priestesses, I can control certain elements. I was learning to   
command the weather when we lost Thundera."  
  
"You did well, my child," Lynx-O said, placing a purring Dragon on   
Tabbirra's shoulder.   
  
She was too tired to respond. The exercise after so many years of   
inactivity took more out of her than she had ever thought it would. Lynx-O,   
with his acute senses, noticed this and carried her back to the Lair. To him,   
she was the closest thing to a daughter he had ever had. Pumyra noticed this   
and smiled. After spending so many years with him, she never knew him to have   
any family. She felt that he needed a daughter.  
  
The sun cast a golden glow on the Lair as they walked back inside, no one   
speaking. Lynx-O took Tabbirra (sleeping by then) to her room and put her in   
her bed. Dragon flew around Lynx-O's head until he pet him, and then the little   
beast settled down on the bed next to his companion.  
  
"Sleep well, little priestess," he said as he stepped out.  
  
Cheetara stood at the door, "Lion-O's waiting for you. We'd all like to   
know who she is."  
  
"She is as she said," Lynx-O announced to the group as he entered the   
conference room, "but, I fear the cryo-sleep has weakened her skills. It may   
take time for her to redevelop them. Still, she would make an ideal   
Thundercat."  
  
"What exactly are her skills," Pumyra asked.  
  
"Like any born-priestess," Lynx-O said, taking a sip from the goblet in   
front of him, "she spent most of her life training to be just that. When her   
mother found out that she had the natural power, she dedicated Tabbirra's life   
to training in the magical arts. I was her trainer in discipline throughout it.   
But, like most children, Tabbirra didn't want to be just what her mother wanted   
her to be. So she began training with her father. She combined her magic   
skills with her hunting skills and she became the best warrior of her clan   
without ever going into battle."  
  
"I recall hearing something about the priests of the Great Southern   
Temple having magic powers," Panthro speculated, "I never believed it, though."  
  
"All the priests and priestesses that are direct descendants of the four   
great priests of Thundera inherit some of their magic," Lynx-O announced.  
  
"But, can we trust her snarf snarf," Snarf asked from his window seat.  
  
"I would," Lynx-O said, standing, "with my life."  
  
"Well, then, are we all agreed," Lion-O asked.  
  
Everyone agreed. Lynx-O was a good, smart man; so they all trust him with   
their lives.  
  
"So, then, it's official," Lion-O stated, raising the Sword of Omens, "we   
will make Tabbirra a Thundercat as soon as she proves herself in battle."  
  
"Do not be so presumptuous," Jaga said, appearing behind Lion-O.  
  
"Jaga, what do you mean?"  
  
"Have you asked the girl if she wants to be a Thundercat?"  
  
Lion-O grimaced, "well, no. But, we . . ."  
  
"Ask her, Lion-O, for if you do not, she will feel forced," Jaga said,   
wrapping in his cloak and disappearing.  
  
"Jaga wait," Lion-O cried.  
  
"What did Jaga say," Pumyra asked.  
  
Lion-O hung his head, "he said that we should ask Tabbirra if she wants to   
be a Thundercat before we all decide for her."  
  
"I shall ask her in the morning," Lynx-O announced.   
  
Everyone knew better than to contradict him. So, the next morning, Lynx-  
O and Tabbirra walked down the dirt road toward the forest of the warrior women.   
Tabbirra had asked during breakfast what kind of people live on Third   
Earth and the warrior women intrigued her. They had set out to meet Willa and   
Naida.  
  
"What am I to do here, Lynx-O," Tabbirra asked as they approached the   
forest, "these Thundercats seem to expect something of me, but no one will tell   
me what it is."  
  
"You will be given a choice, child," Lynx-O said solemnly, "to be as you   
are or the become a high warrior, a Thundercat."  
  
Tabbirra stopped and sat on a stone, "that's not much of a choice,   
teacher. Shall I be without purpose or have one ordered of me?"  
  
Lynx-O settled down next her, as she pondered her few options, "what do   
you suppose your father would do, Tabbirra?"  
  
She sighed deeply, "he would do what was right, fight for it."  
  
"Yes, as you know you must do, "Lynx-O stated, standing, "now, come on. I   
am sure Willa is waiting for us."  
  
Tabbirra buried her face in her hands, the white clouds in the blue sky   
turning gray, mimicking her feelings. She was confused more than upset, and she   
longed for some one to tell her what the answer was. The clouds above grew   
darker and a light drizzle fell. Lynx-O knew how the weather responded to   
Tabbirra's emotions and he returned to her.  
  
"What is the matter, child," he asked, kneeling on the grass before her.  
  
She sighed and a cool breezed passed, "I . . . I want to go home. I miss   
Mother and Uncle Sabro and Kya and . . . and everyone. I feel so alone here.   
Even the wind doesn't speak to me as it did on Thundera."  
  
"You have me, Tabbirra," Lynx-O said, reaching for her hand, "and the   
other Thundercats. They wish to welcome you into their home and hearts with   
open arms. Let them."  
  
She stood and a crack of thunder sounded through the air. She stood at   
attention, for the thunder was a warning of danger for her. Lynx-O opened his   
light shield and listened intently to the world around him.  
  
Suddenly, Slithe leapt out of the bushes and tackled Lynx-O.   
  
"You Thundercats don't need any more in your ranks, yessssss," he spat.  
  
Tabbirra reached for her chacraam but Jackleman jumped her before she   
could throw it.   
  
"Looks like we'll get two birds with one stone, Slithe," he laughed.  
  
Tabbirra kicked him off of her and quickly called upon the winds that   
enabled her to fly to carry Jackleman away from her, which they did with great   
ferocity.  
  
She stood and threw her chacraam at a tree beside her; it bounced off and   
slashed across Slithe's scaly back, distracting him as Lynx-O gently tapped a   
particular spot on his back and the reptile fell limp.  
  
Tabbirra help Lynx-O to his feet, "how'd I do," she panted.  
  
"Very well, for some one who's never been in combat before," he said,   
aiming his light shield at the sky as a signal to the other Thundercats.  
  
Tabbirra stared at Slithe; there was something very familiar about him.   
  
"It will take more than that to get rid of me," Jackelman said, running at   
them again.   
  
Tabbirra tossed him to the winds again without even turning around. The   
storm in the sky was raging, without any rain, as she dug through her memory to   
find where she knew the creature from.   
  
Lynx-O took her arm, "unless you plan on dispersing this storm, we must   
take shelter."  
  
"Lynx-O, where do I know him from," she said, not moving.  
  
"It does not matter now," he hollered over the raging winds, "now, come,   
we must find shelter until the Thundercats arrive."  
  
"' . . . until the Thundercats arrive,'" she repeated to herself; some one   
else had said that to her, but not over raging wind, over raging flames.  
  
Suddenly, the memory was there, crystal clear. Her mother's Temple was   
burning down, she was helping put out the fire; she was only seven. A small   
group of mutants sacked the burning building, taking everything valuable. But,   
when they went for the solid thundrilium altar, Tabbirra had attacked their   
reptilian leader. He had tried to kill her, but she had miraculously survived.   
Her father tried to go after the reptile, but her mother had told him to wait   
until the Thundercats arrived, that they would take care of everything.  
  
"He's the one who burned the Temple and tried to kill me," she shouted to   
Lynx-O as the memory surfaced.  
  
Slithe woke up then and ran for the woods. Tabbirra raised her arms to   
the black clouds and the wind lifted her high into the storm.  
  
"Fire and lightning: strike with pain. Let my vengeance be thy name," she   
screamed to the storm as Slithe fled.  
  
A single bolt of lightning struck the ground just behind his tail as Lynx-  
O tried desperately to attract her attention.  
  
"Ball of lightning: follow my foe. Make him know the pain I know," she   
called, and lightning struck the ground and rolled in a black, glowing ball   
after Slithe.   
  
The Thunderclaw landed behind Lynx-O and Pumyra and Cheetara got out.   
  
"What's going on," Cheetara asked.  
  
Lynx-O climbed into the ship, "I'll explain later. First, I must get to   
Tabbirra."  
  
Pumyra jumped into the driver's seat and began to ascend to the eye of the   
storm where Tabbirra floated. The Hovercat landed by Cheetara and Lion-O got   
out. He stared amazed at Tabbirra soaring in the storm, Slithe fleeing around   
in circles with the ball lightning not far behind, and the Thunderclaw   
attempting to fight the fierce winds to reach the girl.  
  
"Tabbirra," Lynx-O called when they were as close as they were going to   
get, "Tabbirra, stop this. Vengeance is not the answer. You know you must not   
use your powers this way. Remember what I have taught you, child. Remember   
what your father has taught you."  
  
Tabbirra closed her eyes and the ball lightning exploded, throwing Slithe   
unhurt into the forest. Tears streaked down her face as she and the Thunderclaw   
landed by the others. She threw an uncaring hand to the sky and the harsh storm   
disappeared.  
  
Dragon, who had remained at the Lair when Tabbirra and Lynx-O had left,   
jumped from Cheetara's shoulder where he had been sitting and flew to his   
mistress, cuddling her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said when she could finally control her sobs, "I ... I   
just ... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Tabbirra," Cheetara said, hugging the girl.  
  
"We've all been there," Pumyra added, "we've all wanted revenge for a   
crime committed."  
  
"What did Slithe do to you to make you so angry," Lion-O asked.  
  
Tabbirra stepped away from Cheetara and lowered the collar of her dress   
slightly. Just below where the collar normally lay was a deep, long scar across   
half of her chest.  
  
"He burned down my family's temple, stole everything we had. And, when I   
tried to stop him, he tried to kill me," she took a deep breath, "He and another   
of his kind attacked us just now and I recognized him and lost control."  
  
Lynx-O put his hand on her shoulder, "she did very well in combat up until   
that point, Lion-O. Though I could not see her, I could sense her movements.   
She never hesitated, never panicked."  
  
"Well, Tabbirra," Lion-O said, "let's get you back to the Lair. We have   
things to discuss."  
  
He offered her a seat in the Hovercat but she refused.  
  
"I think I'll fly back," she said, leaving the ground, "I have some   
thinking to do."  
  
By the time she landed at the Lair, all of the others were already waiting   
for her in the conference room. She washed all the dust and tears off her face   
before she joined them. Lion-O greeted her at the door and offered her a chair.   
She preferred to sit on a small wind next to Lynx-O.  
  
"Well, Tabbirra," he said, taking his seat, "have you decided if you would   
like to join us, to join the Thundercats."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, as if double-checking her decision,   
"yes. I want to be a Thundercat. I want to fight for the right and defend the   
weak. Besides, I've nothing better to do on this planet, do I?"  
  
Everyone agreed heartily.  
  
"Good," Lion-O said, then it's settled. You will be anointed tomorrow."  
  
That night, Tabbirra sat on Cheetara's bed as they sewed her uniform.  
  
"I don't see why I can't just wear my priestess robe and shorts like I   
always do," Tabbirra complained as she pricked her finger with the needle   
(again).  
  
"If you're going to be part of the team, you should look like it.   
Besides, the only difference between your usual clothes and this is the skirt   
and the shorts."  
  
Tabbirra yawned, "it's just so weird."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I grew up thinking that it was impossible for a novice huntress to be   
anything more than that. Now, here I an getting ready for my anointment as a   
Thundercat," Tabbirra laughed, "if Mother could see me now ... "  
  
"I'm sure she'd be very proud of you," Cheetara said, "now, you go on to   
bed, I can finish this."  
  
"Thank you, Cheetara," Tabbirra said from the doorway, "for everything."  
  
Cheetara smiled in response. Tabbirra went on to her room. As soon as   
she was there, Pumyra knocked on Cheetara's door.  
  
"Come in," Cheetara said without looking up.  
  
"So, what do you think about her," Pumyra asked after the door shut.  
  
"She reminds me of me, when I was seventeen," Cheetara sighed, "scared of   
her power and potential, but happy to be different. I think she'd make a   
wonderful Thundercat. Why, what do you think about her?"  
  
Pumyra shook her head, "I don't know. It's not that I don't like her,   
because I do. But, still, there's ... something strange about Lynx-O whenever   
she's around him. He suddenly acts less like a teacher (which is how I've   
always known him to act), and more like a father. I guess I'm just not used to   
it, that's all."  
  
Cheetara smiled, "from what I sensed from him, she is like family to him.   
He seems to love her like a daughter."  
  
"Let's hope, for his sake, that she is still the sweet child he remembers   
her to be," Pumyra said leaving, "good night, Cheetara."  
  
"Good night," Cheetara responded.  
  
Finally alone in silence, Cheetara thought about Pumyra, Lynx-O, and   
Tabbirra.  
  
"Could it be possible that Pumyra is jealous of Tabbirra's relationship   
with Lynx-O," she thought to herself, "or is it truly genuine concern that she   
is feeling and nothing else? Maybe some one she knows was hurt or betrayed by   
some one they loved and she is just trying to protect Lynx-O. Oh well. If   
Tabbirra is truly who we believe her to be, Pumyra will trust her, in time."  
  
The next morning, everyone stood around the table when Tabbirra enter the   
conference room in her uniform. The top of it was the same as the top of the   
priestess robe, but it ended at the waist at a leather belt with an empty patch   
on it. Beyond that were black leggings that looked of the same material as her   
old shorts, and on her feet she wore purple leather boots. Around her neck, she   
still wore her emerald pendent and, on her belt, hung the chacraam.  
  
Lion-O walked over to her and drew the Sword of Omens.  
  
"Tabbirra: do you swear to uphold the code of Thundera: justice, truth,   
honor, loyalty? Do you swear to live your life by the code, and to obey the   
code as long as you live?"  
  
Tabbirra bowed, "I do so swear."  
  
Lion-O aimed the sword at the empty patch on her belt and the Thundercat   
insignia appeared.  
  
"Welcome to Third Earth, Thundercat Tabbirra."  
  
She let out a deep sigh and Dragon, who had been sleeping in the window,   
flew over to her and perched on her shoulder.  
  
Lion-O raised the sword, " Thunder . . . Thunder . . . Thunder . . ."  
  
Everyone, including Tabbirra, finished the cry, "Thundercats Ho!" 


	2. The Emrald Necklace

Lost Battles  
  
  
The Emerald Necklace  
  
"Come on, Tabbirra," WillyKit called from her space board, "I'll race you to the berbil village."  
  
Tabbirra flew beside her, "you think you can beat me?"  
  
WillyKat pulled up beside her, "I bet I can beat you both," he said, and sped along the trail.  
  
The three laughed as they played, temporarily forgetting that they were   
Thundercats and had responsibilities. Panthro, watching them from the control room in Cat's Lair, couldn't help but laugh when Tabbirra flew circles around Kat's board.  
  
"What's so funny," Tigra asked from his station.  
  
"The kids. Sometimes I wish that the rest of us could have as much fun as they do," Panthro said, stretching.  
  
"snarfLet's just hope they stop having fun long enough to get the fruit I need from the berbils," Snarf entered the room, "what's taking them so long?"  
  
"Give 'em a break Snarf," Lion-O said, "they're just . . ."  
  
An alarm sounded. Everyone turned their attention back to their monitors.  
  
"What's wrong, Panthro," Cheetara said, running in.  
  
"Mumm-ra," he growled, "and he's after the kittens."  
  
"Fire up the Thundertank," Lion-O ordered, "we have to get them first."  
  
"There's the village," WillyKit called as her board raced across the grass.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light crossed her vision and her board fell from beneath her. Tabbirra and WillyKat dove after her. WillyKat caught her on his board.  
  
"What was that," Tabbirra asked when they landed.  
  
Kit pointed to the sky, "Mumm-ra!"  
  
Mumm-ra laughed malevolently and dove towards the three. He sent a bolt of energy flying at Kit and Kat, and grabbed Tabbirra.  
  
"What do you want," she screamed, fighting to get free.  
  
"One less Thunderkitten," Mumm-ra cackled.  
  
Tabbirra held the flap of Dragon's pouch shut, to keep him in it and out of danger.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," she said, slicing her chacraam across Mumm-ra's decaying arm.  
  
He howled and released her. She fell only a few feet before the winds lifted her. She looked at the sky; it was too clear to call a storm or lightning. So, she created a cyclone of wind around her, to protect her.  
  
"Cleaver little witch," Mumm-ra taunted, "but a little breeze cannot stop   
Mumm-ra: the ever living!"  
  
"For a dead guy, you sure talk a lot," Tabbirra said, descending as she saw the Thundertank in the distance.  
  
"Your fellow Thundercats cannot help you, child," Mumm-ra said, throwing a ball of magic to the wind surrounding her, "no one can."  
  
The ball exploded and a cloud of gas surrounded Tabbirra, choking her.   
She lost consciousness and fell, and Mumm-ra caught her.  
  
"He's got Tabbirra," Kit said as Panthro pulled the Thundertank up.  
  
"We can't shoot him," Cheetara said from the laser cannon, "we might hurt Tabbirra."  
  
"Then, let's get back to the Lair and plan our next move," Lion-O said as the kittens jumped into the tank.  
  
Tabbirra woke in the dark, her head aching from the gas. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Dragon stood on her chest, growling and hissing. She turned to see what had angered him and she saw a small, ugly, decayed dog.  
  
"Stand down, Dragon," she whispered, petting him, "go find Lynx-O."  
  
The little creature reluctantly spread his winds and flew up, beyond where Tabbirra could see. The strange dog growled and jumped after him, but then stopped suddenly.  
  
Her eyes now adjusted to the dim light of the pyramid, Tabbirra looked   
around. She was laying on an ornately decorated altar beside a giant cauldron.   
On the other side of her was a huge skull with a sarcophagus in its mouth.  
  
"You are looking for a way out," Mumm-ra cackled from the shadows, "I'm sure you've noticed by now that there is no escape from the dark pyramid."  
  
"Maybe to anyone else," Tabbirra hollered, flying off of the altar, "but I'm a Thundercat and a priestess. Try and stop me."  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave without this," Mumm-ra dangled her emerald pendent.  
  
She turned and stared, losing her wind for a moment.  
  
"What do you want, mummy," she growled.  
  
Mumm-ra laughed viciously, "I already have it."  
  
She grabbed her chacraam from her belt, "oh yeah? Have this!"  
  
She aimed to throw it, but the ugly dog clamped down on her arm, dragging her back down to the altar. She screamed with pain as its teeth sunk into her skin. It refused to release her arm as she lay on the altar. She watched as Mumm-ra walked over to his sarcophagus and embedded her emerald into the lid. The stone gave off a brilliant glow, then returned to normal.  
  
"Okay," she hissed through the pain, "now what?"  
  
"Now," Mumm-ra laughed, walking around the altar to the cauldron, "now I will have your power to control the elements added to my own. Once I have sacrificed you to the ancient spirits of evil, they will give your power to me."  
  
Tabbirra shook the dog off of her, "go ahead and try."  
  
The eyes of the four statues around the cauldron lit up an unholy red as   
Mumm-ra said, "believe me, child, I do not have to just try. Ancient spirits of evil: transform this decayed form to Mumm-ra: the ever living!"  
  
Tabbirra watched in terror as the four statues stepped forward and showered the mummy in some kind of energy or magic. When they returned to their posts, Mumm-ra had doubled in size and ferocity.  
  
"Dragon," she thought, "where are you?"  
  
Dragon was half way to the Lair when he saw the Thundertank beneath him, headed for the pyramid. Lynx-O was in the Thunder-strike, not far behind.   
The snarfion let out a cry of triumph and turned to return to his mistress' side.  
Before long, he was outside the pyramid with all the Thundercats (save Snarfer at the Tower and Snarf at the Lair). They stood prepared as Lion-O raised the Sword of Omens and fired its magic upon the wall of the Pyramid.   
The wall slowly melted away.  
  
Inside, Mumm-ra again raised his arms to the cauldron.  
  
"Ancient spirits of evil and magic: grant me the power of this little   
Thundercat."  
  
Mumm-ra turned and raised an onyx dagger high above Tabbirra. She deflected his first blow with her chacraam, trying to get up, but four stone snakes rose from the alter and held her in place. Mumm-ra aimed for a second blow, and the back wall of the pyramid exploded. Losing his concentration, Mumm-ra's snakes disappeared and Tabbirra flew from the altar.  
  
"Thundercats: ho," she cried as Dragon flew to Mumm-ra and bit the hand holding the dagger.  
  
He screamed and dropped it into the cauldron, which boiled and erupted.  
  
"Ho," the others cried as they began their attack.  
  
"You would dare face me in my own home," Mumm-ra cackled as he flew toward the Thundercats.  
  
"Just returning the favor," Tabbirra growled, throwing her chacraam.  
  
It bounced off the four great statues, leaving deep gashes and chipping the stone, before it cut across Mumm-ra's back. He screamed in pain and fell out of the air and into the cauldron.  
  
"The sarcophagus," Lion-O ordered, "Panthro, Bengali: help me put it in the cauldron. That will stop him for a while."  
  
The three ran to it and strained to lift it.   
  
"Wait," Tabbirra said, pulling her emerald out of the lid, "I need this.   
Now, let me take care of this thing."  
  
The three stepped back as Tabbirra slipped the emerald around her neck and directed a great wind to the coffin. It rose into the air shakily and moved quickly over to the cauldron. When the wind departed, the sarcophagus fell with a huge splash followed by the sounds of Mumm-ra's agonized screaming.  
  
Dragon flew to his pouch, growling and hissing as the cauldron bubbled and boiled.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Lion-O said and Tabbirra joined them as they left.  
  
Back at the Lair, Lynx-O held Dragon as Tigra treated the bite on   
Tabbirra's arm.  
  
"You're lucky to have survived all that," Tigra said as he wrapped it.  
  
"What did Mumm-ra want with you anyway," Lion-O asked from the door, "and what's so important about that emerald?"  
  
Tabbirra sighed and hopped down from the bed, "the emerald came from a ceremonial goblet that was destroyed when the Plundarians sacked our temple.   
I found the piece of the goblet that contained the emerald and my Uncle Sabro (the black smith who built my suspension pod) set it for me to keep as a necklace. Mother said that it would protect me from the elements while I wasn't controlling them. It's the last piece of my heritage that I have now.  
  
"As for what he wanted with me: I'm not entirely sure. He said something about sacrificing me to some ancient spirits of evil to gain my powers, or something."  
  
Lynx-O set Dragon on Tabbirra's shoulder, "well, I must say that you two handled yourselves quite nicely against a priest of evil."  
  
Lion-O and Tigra agreed. That evening, Tabbirra knelt next to her suspension pod, which had been moved to her room. Dragon was pulling a blanket under her bed with which to make himself a crude nest. Tabbirra reached into the pod and pushed a hidden button under the rim. At the end of the pod, a drawer opened. Tabbirra dug through it. Inside was a tattered baby blanket, an old teddy cat, a flute, and several scrolls. She picked up the scroll marked "I".  
  
She thought back, for a moment, to how her mother had slipped the scrolls into the hidden drawer just as Tabbirra was getting into the pod. Her mother had kissed her on the forehead, said a ceremonial prayer of protection, and shut the lid. The suspension pod's gases had made her sleep then and that was the last time she saw her mother.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she unrolled the scroll.  
  
"My daughter," it read, "since you are reading this, it means that you have survived. On these scrolls, I have written the last of your lessons. I do not know if there are any Thunderians where you are to help you so I fear you are on your own. Take these lessons and all the ones before and do well, my child. For life is a field and only you can bring it rain. Remember forever that I love you and I will always be with you, in spirit, in love, and in the emerald of the clan that you wear around your neck. Be well, little Tabbirra." 


	3. Octapon and the SheCats: part I

Lost Battles  
  
  
  
  
  
Octapon and the   
She-Cats  
Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cheetara stood in the main hall of the Lair, pacing back and forth, trying to make sense of the images that bombarded her mind. Images of black flames and horrible darkness flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Cheetara," Lion-O called from the end of the hallway, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," she stuttered, "my sixth sense is telling me something, but it doesn't make any sense."  
  
Tabbirra hung upside-down from her knees in the unicorn forest, her eyes closed. Pumyra stood on a stone many yards away, her eyes closed as well. For a long time, all was still. A stately unicorn stepped in between them, looking at them strangely then continuing on his path. Again, nothing moved.  
  
Suddenly, in one swift movement, Pumyra drew her sling, loaded it, and flung a bomb at Tabbirra. The small explosive flew through the trees until   
Tabbirra's chacraam detonated it only a few feet from her face. She jumped down from her perch and walked over to Pumyra.  
  
"A bit closer than I would have liked," she sighed, picking up Dragon from his nap on a sunny rock.  
  
"A bit, nothing! I didn't even see you throw your chacraam."  
  
Tabbirra sighed again, "is this all there is to do around here when no one's causing trouble?"  
  
"Usually, it's not this calm. There was one time when . . ."  
  
She was interrupted by a shrill cry. The two Thundercats turned to see the warrior maiden Naida tearing through the woods. They ran up to her, drawing their weapons.  
  
"What happened," Pumyra asked hurriedly.  
  
"The Lunattacks . . . Willa . . . the warriors . . . all captured . . ." Naida panted.  
  
"Sounds like it's not as calm as you thought, Tabbirra. You take Naida and fly back to the Lair. Tell the others what happened. I'll scout on ahead and see what I can do."  
  
Tabbirra lifted herself and Naida off the ground, "be careful, Pumyra. We don't want you to get captured as well."  
  
Pumyra nodded and ran toward the warrior maiden treetop kingdom.   
Tabbirra and Naida were at the Lair in a matter of moments. Lion-O and   
Cheetara still stood in the main hall, contemplating Cheetara's plight.  
  
"What is it, Tabbirra," Lion-O said when they ran through the front door.  
  
"The Lunattacks have attacked the tree-top kingdom. Pumyra went on ahead to see if she could help."  
  
Lion-O looked from Tabbirra to Cheetara's anguished face, "I'll call   
Bengali and Tigra on the communicator in the Thundertank and have him meet you in the tree-top kingdom. Naida, you stay here where it's safe."  
  
Naida was too exasperated to object. Tabbirra took to the winds and was just beyond the treetop kingdom when she spotted the Thundertank below. She landed, searching for Pumyra on the way down.  
  
"I don't see Pumyra," she said, landing on the back hatch of the tank, "she may have been captured."  
  
"Do you see the Lunattacks," Tigra asked.  
  
Tabbirra shook her head, "they may have already left; the warrior women are gone too. Half the forest is frozen."  
  
"Chilla's work, no doubt," Tigra growled, wrapping his bolo whip around himself, disappearing in a blue flash, "I'll check it out. Wait here for my signal."  
  
Tabbirra sat down on the back of the tank and toyed with her jewel.   
Dragon crawled out of his pouch and paced nervously.  
  
"He seems to think something is wrong," Bengali said, turning around toward Tabbirra.  
  
She looked absently at the animal, shrugging, then back at Bengali, "whatever happened to you after you left Uncle Sabro employ, cousin?"  
  
"I tried to open up my own smithing shop, but I couldn't find the funds or the time. I had almost gotten all the money I needed when Thundera began to shake apart," he sighed.  
  
Tabbirra climbed into the passenger seat; "you look older then you did at the last clan reunion, what happened?"  
  
"Didn't Lynx-O tell you?"  
  
Tabbirra shook her head, "I had just assumed you arrived on the Thundercat flagship or in a suspension pod."  
  
Bengali began to tell her of his trek when three balls of fire exploded in the sky.  
  
"Tigra's signal," Bengali stated, starting the tank.  
  
Tabbirra lifted herself out of the seat and flew on ahead. Tigra stood before the first tree of the kingdom, frozen solid. Tabbirra threw a bolt of lightning in front of the tank to stop Bengali. He took the hint.  
  
"Well well," came a hissing voice from the ground below Tabbirra, "if it isn't the newest Thunder-brat."  
  
Tabbirra turned in time to see a gust of gaseous ice fly from Chilla's mouth and engulf her. For a moment, all she knew was the cold. Then, her emerald stone began to glow and the ice shattered off her body.  
  
"Guess again, Lunattack," she hissed, materializing a heated rainstorm over her foe.   
  
Chilla screamed in agony as Aluro stepped forward, heaving his psy-club at her. Its blue light enveloped her and she fell from the winds, unconscious.   
She woke in a dark room, seeing nothing but hearing some one else breathing. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she could see a faint light along the floor and small window on the wall facing a dark hallway.   
  
"Can't see a thing in the dark," she growled and a small bolt of lightning flew circles around the top of the room.   
  
The room was metal, with a metal door and two small cots attached to the walls. On the cot opposite Tabbirra, Pumyra slept restlessly. She tossed and turned, almost falling off of the small piece of wood. The lightning bolt disappeared in a fizzle and Tabbirra lay back on her cot.  
  
"No point in wasting my energy," she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
At the Lair, all the Thundercats were gathered in the conference room.   
Bengali wore a bandage on his arm, and Tigra was wrapped tightly in a blanket.   
  
"We can't wait any longer, we must attack," Bengali slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Lynx-O placed his hand on his shoulder, "if we attack without a plan, we shall be captured as well."  
  
"Lynx-O's right," Panthro said, standing, "still, we have to do something, and soon."  
  
Lion-O stood and raised the sword of omens, "first, we must know where they are. Sword of Omens: give me sight beyond sight.   
  
"They're in Skytomb, on Darkside."  
  
"We have to get them out of there," Bengali jumped from his seat.  
  
"I'm with you," Cheetara announced.  
  
"Cheetara," Lion-O said surprised, "you've barely spoken since this morning, are you sure you're okay to fight?"  
  
Cheetara placed a hand on her head, "the images are not so fierce now. And, anyway, Tabbirra, Pumyra, and the warrior maidens need all of us."  
  
"Then let's go," Panthro yelled.  
  
"Wait," Lion-O said, "we need a plan and I have one."  
  
A loud bang woke Tabbirra and Pumyra. The room was now dimly lit by the small hole in the door and a tiny, barred window through which gray sunlight shone.  
  
"Wakey wakey, she-cats," came a shrill voice from the hall.  
  
"Pumyra, are you all right," Tabbirra said, slipping on her belt.  
  
"A few bumps and bruises, but okay. And you?"  
  
"Been better," Tabbirra growled as a small, old face appeared at the whole in the door.  
  
"Well, well, well," Luna said, "you're already up. Good, that means you can suffer longer."  
  
Tabbirra looked at Pumyra and nodded meaningfully at the outside window. Pumyra glanced quickly toward it and saw Dragon swooping outside, growling and spitting.  
  
"Who gets to go first," Luna laughed as Amuck opened the door.  
  
The Thundercats remained where they were. Amuck lumbered toward Tabbirra and Pumyra.  
  
"I'll go first," Pumyra said, stepping into the center of the room,  
  
The others stared at her for a moment before Amuck grabbed her arms in one of his hands and dragged her. As soon as the door was locked, Tabbirra ran to the window. Dragon darted back and forth. Past him, hidden in a far off cloud, hovered the Thunder-strike, the Thunder-claw, and the Hoover-cat.  
  
She knew she needed to signal them, but lightning was too dangerous with everyone in the clouds. She called Dragon to the window and gave him quick instructions, and he flew into the clouds. Then, closing her eyes tightly, she manipulated the clouds that Dragon now flew circles around, shaping them into the Thundercat symbol. All of the other saw this, knowing there was urgency.  
  
Dragon, having done his job, returned to the window, attempting to squeeze through. The Thundercats moved forward, firing on the grounded tower. Bengali, in the Hoover-cat, moved to the small window where Tabbirra waited.  
  
"Where's Pumyra," he asked frantically.  
  
"She's been taken somewhere else by a little old woman on a really big thing."  
  
"We'll get both of you out of there," Bengali said, backing the vehicle away, "stand away from the wall."  
  
"No," Tabbirra yelled over the firing going on by the other vehicles, "I'll attack from the inside."  
  
With a fit of sudden fury, she exploded a huge cluster of lightning against the door, blowing it to pieces. There was little ventilation in the outside hall, making it to difficult for Tabbirra to generate the required wind to fly. She had to go on foot.  
  
The battle outside raged on, now joined by the Lunattacker, Chilla's aircraft, and Aluro's jetpack. Neither side landed a blow throughout the titanic battle, though the countryside blazed with the crossfire. Every so often, a shot from a Thundercat ship would land on Skytomb, shaking up the occupants.  
  
Tabbirra struggled to keep her balance as another crash rang through the tower. She ran from hallway to hallway, searching for her chacraam, Pumyra, anything. She had just reached a dead end when she heard a familiar cackle. A door at the other end of the hall was just slightly open. She peeked through the crack and saw Amuck with his back to her. Beside him, on the table, was her chacraam and Pumyra's sling. Edging closer, she saw Pumyra strapped to a table and Luna sitting on a high chair with a control board. Every time she pushed a button, a shock ran through Pumyra. She knew she'd have to act fast.  
  
Tabbirra slipped into the room and inched over to the table, hearing   
Luna cackle something about them being bait. She had almost reached her weapon when Amuck grabbed her from behind. Without a word, she tossed a handful of lightning into his face and he dropped her. She grabbed her chacraam and tossed it at the control board, throwing it from Luna's hands; then it bounced across the metal shackles that held Pumyra's wrists.  
  
Pumyra vaulted off of the table and over to where her sling lay and hurtled a bomb at Luna, which exploded into a bright light. Another explosion rocked the room and Bengali hovered outside the hole he had created in the   
Hoover-cat.  
  
"Pumyra, you go with Bengali," Tabbirra hollered, "I'll free the warrior maidens."  
  
Bengali eased the Hoover-cat through the huge hole, "it'll take all of us."  
  
The trio ran down the hall, Bengali and Pumyra far ahead of Tabbirra, with Dragon trailing them all. They ran down the tower's spiraling stairway until they reached the boiler room, where they could hear the cries of the warrior maidens. Bengali quickly drew his hammer and blasted all the doors, as   
Tabbirra finally caught up with them.  
  
"Thank you, Thundercats," Willa said, running ahead of the other warriors.  
  
"You can thank us after we get out of here. The battle is tearing this place apart," Pumyra cried as the wall opposite them exploded.  
  
Everyone ran through the charred hole into the open, where Tabbirra took to the winds, unstable. She flew to the Thunder-strike and reclined on one of the dorsal wings. She had not the strength to fly home.  
  
"How are we going to get the warrior maidens out of here," came   
Panthro's voice over the communicator he had implanted into her chacraam.  
  
"Maybe Tabbirra's winds can carry them," suggested Lynx-O.  
  
"Negative," Tabbirra panted into the communicator, "I'm too weak. I'm afraid I won't be of much help for a while."  
  
"Then we'll just have put our trust in the Sword of Omens," Lion-O said, standing on his seat on the Thunder-claw, "thunder ... thunder ...thunder ... Thundercats HO!"  
  
The Thundercat symbol rose high into the gray sky, calling the   
Thundercats who were there, for none were not. Then, a beam of red light emanated from the symbol and enveloped the warriors and the Thundercats, transporting them to the treetop kingdom in a flash of light. For a moment, all (even Lion-O) stood bewildered. Then came a great cheer.  
  
That evening, at the Lair, Tabbirra could barely keep from falling asleep at the conference table as the others asked her and Pumyra about what they had heard while prisoners. Bengali noticed this and stood as soon as he had an opportunity to speak.  
  
"I'm going to take Tabbirra to her chamber," he announced, "she's exhausted."  
  
Without waiting for permission, he lifted his now sleeping cousin out of her chair and carried her to her waiting bed. Dragon stuck his head out from his cove under the bed and yawned, angry at being wakened. Bengali smiled and pet the animal.  
  
As he turned to leave, he noticed the set of scrolls from Tabbirra's mother, lying on the desk. The one marked "II" was untied, but not unrolled. Looking back to make sure Tabbirra was still asleep, he sat down at the chair and opened the parchment.  
  
"My daughter," it said, "as well as continuing your training as a priestess, you must also learn to control your elemental abilities. Take heed, little Tabbirra: the first thing you should always remember is that endurance activities are not easy abilities for one who flies. It uses too much of your stored energy. If you are extremely physically and elementally active for a long period of time without sustenance, you will be come very weak and..."  
  
He did not read any further.  
  
"So that's why she couldn't keep up with us in the tower. I had feared that she was not strong enough to be a Thundercat. I should go tell Lion-O just in case he feared the same."  
  
But, he stopped himself in mid-step. How could he tell the others without telling them that he read her private scrolls. He knew that she would have to tell them, and that she would, once she knew the truth. He returned to the table where the others still discussed the day's events.   
  
"I'll be returning to the tower now, if I'm not needed," he said from the door.  
  
"I'll call ahead and tell Lynx-O and the Thunder-kittens you're on your way," Snarf said, leaving for the control room.  
  
"Wait," Tigra said standing, "I didn't get a chance earlier to ask you what happened to your arm."  
  
Bengali laughed lightly, looking at the bandage, "when Tabbirra saw you frozen, she tried to warn me with a bolt of lightning. I . . . kinda drove right into it."  
  
"You're lucky she didn't burn your fur off," Tigra said, laughing.  
  
Everyone laughed with him.  
  
In Mumm-ra's pyramid, Luna and Mumm-ra watched this in the cauldron.  
  
"You see, Mumm-ra? Those Thundercats are making life too hard for us.   
We must find some way of disposing of them," Luna said.  
  
"I may have one," Mumm-ra replied, "an ancient Thunderian wizard, imprisoned by the Thundercats centuries ago. He was release when Thundera was destroyed, so now he drifts in space. His powers may be of use to us."  
  
The sound of their cackles resounded off the stones of the pyramid, as they rejoiced in their latest plan to dominate Third Earth. 


	4. Octapon and the SheCats: part II

Lost Battles  
  
  
  
Octapon and the   
She-Cats  
Part II  
  
  
  
  
Tabbirra was awakening by a scream from down the hall. It was still dark out, yet she felt rested.  
  
"How long have I been asleep," she thought as she rushed down the hall to Cheetara's room.  
  
Tigra, Pumyra, and Lion-O were already there when she arrived, and   
Panthro and Snarf were right behind her. Cheetara was lying on the floor next to her bed, which was disheveled as though she had fallen out. She was struggling to maintain her composure as Lion-O helped her to her feet.  
  
"What happened," he asked, sitting her on her bed.  
  
She took a deep breath, "a bad dream, just like that premonition I had two days ago."  
  
"Two days ago," Tabbirra thought, "I've been asleep for two days?!"  
  
Cheetara continued, "It starts out with me, Tabbirra, WillyKit, and Pumyra in ... stone room or hallway. Suddenly, we're attacked from above with black fire. I don't have time to see where it's really coming from because it completely surrounds us like . . . like an orb. I can't see what happens next. The next thing I do see is the four of us lost in the forest of mists; I try to lead us out, but my sixth sense is blocked and all I can see is a strange black light. Then I hear screams and WillyKit and Pumyra disappear."  
  
The other Thundercats looked at each other for some explanation. Finally,   
Tabbirra steps forward.  
  
"Not that I don't believe you, Cheetara, because I do, but if we were trapped in the forest of mists, couldn't I simply disperse the mists, and the same with the fire?"  
  
She shook her head fiercely, "it . . . it wasn't real fire or fog, it was ...oh, I don't know."  
  
"It's alright, Cheetara," Lion-O said, yawning, "we'll try and figure it out tomorrow."  
  
Snarf seated himself in the chair at the far end of Cheetara's room, "I'll stay in here for the rest of the night, snarf snarf just in case."  
  
Everyone went back to bed, except for Tabbirra. She didn't see any point, since the sun was already peeking over the horizon.  
  
"Could there be any truth to that vision she keeps having," she wondered as she unrolled the second scroll, "it just doesn't seem to make sense. WillyKit is at the Tower of Omens for a few more days and I doubt that the four of us could ever really get trapped. I'll just have to keep my eyes open for the next few weeks, I guess."  
  
She stared at the scroll; she was too anxious to read. She put on her belt and fastened her chacraam to it. Dragon wouldn't like to be wakened so early, so she left her room alone and walked down the metal hall to the control room. She'd call the Tower to talk to whomever had the night watch.  
  
"Aren't we up early," Lynx-O said when she greeted him.  
  
"Not much of a choice," she sighed, "I think we've got big trouble coming."  
  
"Bigger than two days ago," Lynx-O laughed.  
  
"Much bigger. Cheetara keeps having this vision where she, Pumyra,   
WillyKit, and I are all trapped and lost."  
  
Lynx-O's smile disappeared, "I'm on my way over."  
  
He disconnected before she had a chance to change his mind. She didn't think it was that big a deal, but then again, she was new to that clan. Pumyra entered the room.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either," she laughed.  
  
Tabbirra shook her head, "what's the big deal about Cheetara's dream? I don't understand why everyone is so hyper about it. Even Lynx-O."  
  
Pumyra sat at one of the observation screens, "no one told you about   
Cheetara's sixth sense?"  
  
Tabbirra shrugged, "Cheetara mentioned it."  
  
"Cheetara is psychic, in a way. She can see things that are going to happen and knows there's trouble even when the Sword of Omens doesn't.   
Sometimes her visions are really helpful; but sometimes they don't make any sense until it's too late."  
  
Tabbirra fingered her chacraam, "you mean there could be some truth to it? That the four of us could walk unknowingly into a trap?"  
  
Pumyra nodded. For a while, there was silence.  
  
"Thunder-strike to Lair," buzzed the radio.  
  
"Lair here," Pumyra said.  
  
"Permission to land."  
  
"Permission granted. Raising right cat's paw."  
  
Within moments, Lynx-O was in the control room, "where is Cheetara?"  
  
"She's asleep," Tabbirra said, unsure.  
  
"No, I'm not," Cheetara said softly from the hall, "I'm glad you're here, Lynx-O. Maybe you can help me make some sense of all this."  
  
Lynx-O went with Cheetara into the conference room and then door slid tightly shut behind them. The others were beginning to waken now. Snarf was the first, heading for the kitchen; Tabbirra followed him.  
  
"What's for breakfast this morning, Snarf," she said calmly.  
  
"Razor-boar bacon, toast with candy fruit jam, and snarf snarf fon-berry pancakes."  
  
Tabbirra laughed at his enthusiasm, "I've never known anyone to be so happy about making breakfast."  
  
Soon, everyone was gathered at the table, eating in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Finally, Lynx-O spoke.  
  
"I think we've determined the meaning of Cheetara's vision," he said between bites.  
  
Lion-O put his fork down, "Tell us."  
  
"It would seem that there is a new enemy on Third Earth. The problem is, we don't know what it is. We do know that it can control fog and mist, which even Mumm-ra can't do effectively, and that it can control black fire, which we've never known Mumm-ra or any others to use. I fear, Thundercats, that we are in for a hardy battle."  
  
"Better to say that we are," WillyKit said, motioning to the other she-cats.  
  
The others looked at her and she sunk back into her chair.  
  
"Is there anyway to prevent all this from happening," Tigra asked.  
  
"None that I can see," Cheetara said slowly, "all the images are dark and jumbled; nothing really make any sense at all."  
  
"The best guess that I can offer is to keep our lady-cats separate. If they do not go into battle together, they cannot get caught together," Lynx-O said, as his final statement.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lion-O said, asserting his command, "Tabbirra: you and Kit will stay at the Tower of Omens until further notice," Tabbirra nodded and Kit let out an annoyed sigh, "Pumyra and Cheetara will stay here."  
  
"I've never been here before," Tabbirra said as Kit showed her to her room in the Tower.  
  
"There's not much to it," Kit said, opening the door of a vacant bedroom, "not compared to the Lair anyway. Want some help unpacking?"  
  
Tabbirra looked at the small bag Kit had set on the bed and laughed, "no, I think I can manage that."  
  
They were still laughing when an alarm rang through the empty halls.   
The two ran to the control room.  
  
"What is it, Lynx-O," Tabbirra asked as they entered.  
  
Lynx-O turned on the main screen, "Sky-Tomb!"  
  
"Again," Kit sighed.  
  
The huge spire rumble past the Tower, just out of shooting range.   
Tabbirra stared at it thoughtfully.  
  
"They're up to something . . . "  
  
"They're always up to something," Kit growled.  
  
"It's almost as if they want us to come out and get them. Some kind of trap or something."  
  
"No time to worry about that now," Lynx-O commanded, "Tabbirra, you go find Bengali, Kat, and Snarfer while I summon the others."  
  
Tabbirra flew out an open window. The others were out on a patrol in the   
Thunderclaw and the left pod of the Thunderstrike, but she did not know where.  
  
"Lynx-O," she called over the communicator, "where are they?"  
  
There was only static, followed by a crash. She turned and saw a good chunk of the Tower tumble to the ground, but she saw nothing that could have attacked. She flew toward the Tower, but then saw the Thunderstrike escape from the hanger before it collapsed.   
  
Lynx-O called her from inside, "Tabbirra, WillyKit was in the hanger. Did she make it out?"  
  
"I don't see her," Tabbirra responded, diving for the crumbling structure.  
  
"No, Tabbirra, it's too dangerous," he called, but she did not listen.  
  
Stones crumbled around Tabbirra, forcing her to walk instead of fly.   
What was left standing of the hanger was being sustained by a single beam, and that was beginning to buckle. She saw no sign of the Thunderkitten.  
  
"Kit, can you hear me," she called, digging through the rubble.  
  
Another chunk of the ceiling fell. She was so far in that she wasn't sure she was even in the hanger anymore. The lights, which had flickered until then, suddenly cut out, leaving her in complete darkness.  
  
"Kit," she called again, feeling her way along.  
  
"Tabbirra," Kit called back, "where are you?"  
  
Tabbirra threw a bolt against the ceiling, "did you see that?"  
  
"Yes, do it again and I can get to you."  
  
Tabbirra maintained a bright bolt and Kit was soon beside her.  
  
"How do we get out," Kit asked, looking at the wreckage all around them.  
  
"I have an idea. Tie your lariat to my belt and put the other end around your waist."  
  
Kit did as she was told and held on as Tabbirra mustered all the strength she had. Then, in a sudden burst of wind and lightning, the stone above their heads exploded into a spray of pebbles and dust. In the open air, where winds could be generated easily, Tabbirra lifted herself and Kit to where Lynx-O hovered in the Thunder-strike. He opened the remaining side pod and they flew in.  
  
"That was very foolish, Tabbirra," he scolded over the radio as they headed for the Lair.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures," she sighed, winking at Kit.  
  
Kit was barely able to suppress her giggle.  
  
They arrived at the Lair in minutes, landing just outside the front door.   
Lion-O met them.  
  
"What happened," he called as the trio climbed out, "we lost all communications with the Tower."  
  
"The Lunattacks attacked again," Tabbirra said, climbing out of the ship, "they took out the north hanger and did some minor damage to the cat's eye."  
  
"The strange thing was that they were not within firing range when they attacked," Lynx-O added.  
  
"Because they didn't fire on you," Cheetara said, stumbling through the front door, "I saw the attack through my sixth sense; Sky-tomb didn't attack you, something else did."  
  
"What do you mean `something else'," Kit asked.  
  
Cheetara shook her head, "I don't know. It was like nothing I've ever seen. At first, it look like Sky-tomb, but then that image melted away to show a ... thing with blue skin and tentacles. He is the one who will trap us."  
  
"No he won't," Lion-O said forcefully, "not as long as I am the lord of the Thundercats."  
  
"Lion-O," Panthro called over the communicator, "we've got trouble."  
  
"On our way," the young lord called back.  
  
In the control room, Tigra turned on the video screen, revealing Sky-Tomb just past the Berbil village, "Lunattacks."  
  
Cheetara shuddered, "It's not the Lunattacks. It's that ... thing I saw before."  
  
"Well whatever it is," Pumyra said, "it's getting closer."  
  
"But what does it want," Kit asked.  
  
"If it wants a fight," Panthro said, "we'll give it to it. Cheetara, Tigra: let's go get the Thundertank."  
  
Soon the Thundertank was roaring down the countryside. It would only take a few minutes to reach the threat.  
  
"Snarf," Lion-O commanded, "call Bengali, WillyKat, and Snarfer on the communicator and tell them to get back here. We'll need all the help we can get."  
  
After a few moments, Snarf hung up the communicator, "they're already on their way. They're going to see if they can help Panthro, Tigra, and   
Cheetara."  
  
"We should help them as well," Lynx-O advised.  
  
"Yes," Lion-O said, "You and I will take the Feliner. Snarf: you, Pumyra, Tabbirra, and WillyKit stay here. If this thing is what Cheetara says it is, we need to keep all of you as far from it as possible."  
  
"What about Cheetara," WillyKit asked.  
  
"We'll send her back here on the Thunderclaw," he said.  
  
"Okay," Pumyra said, warily, "but you all be careful."  
  
Soon, Cheetara was back in the Lair with Snarf and the others, and everyone else was investigating the new threat.  
  
"I feel so . . . useless," Tabbirra complained, pacing.  
  
"I feel that way sometimes," Snarf consoled her from his perch on one of the screens, "but then I remember that we all play our part in this team."  
  
"Thanks for trying, but that doesn't help much," she sighed, hovering above the floor.  
  
"It never does," Cheetara laughed from her control center.  
  
Suddenly, alarms and buzzers began ringing, all the panels went crazy.   
The group fought to regain control of the Lair, but warnings continued to flash across the screens faster than anyone could read. They were forced shut off the power to end the pandemonium. Just as they were restarting the system, the   
Thundercats symbol appeared in the sky. They looked at each other in confusion as the symbol shuddered, exploded, and disappeared.  
  
"Something terrible has happened. I can feel it," Cheetara cried, "We must get to the others."  
  
"I'll take WillyKit," Tabbirra said, "You and Pumyra take the Thunderclaw. Snarf, stay here and guard the Lair. Let us know if you find out anything."  
  
They were gone before he had a chance to object. As he watched them leave, he felt as though he should have tried harder.   
  
As the She-cats arrived to where the false Sky-tomb hovered, they noticed no signs of a battle or of the other Thundercats.   
  
"We have one choice," Pumyra announced after they landed, "we have to go in there and search for them."  
  
"But it's not real," Cheetara said.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kit said, "the others need our help and that's the best place to start looking."  
  
They had no choice. Weapons drawn, they ran to the spire, which began to fade as they neared it. In its place was a stone temple, just barely as real as it had been. The four still ran toward it, a blast from Cheetara's staff blowing out the door.   
  
Once inside, they were enveloped in a musty, damp smell and atmosphere. The door somehow slowly replaced itself, but the strange torches on the walls maintained the eerie light of the corridor. Tabbirra held her arms tight to her sides, away from the damp stone walls.  
  
" ... just like in Cheetara's vision," she said absently.  
  
No one else said anything. They walked down the hall, which had a slight decline. The air got colder and damper as they moved along, and the torches more infrequent.  
  
Suddenly, Cheetara stumbled and cried, "it's here!"  
  
The air gained sudden, eerie heat and darkness enshrouded them.   
Tabbirra reached out and felt the fur burn from the back of her hand.  
  
"Black flame," she growled.  
  
"Now what happens," WillyKit asked, drawing a pellet.  
  
"I ... I don't know," Cheetara cried.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Pumyra said.  
  
Tabbirra threw her hand to the flame and a downpour of ice rain exploded all around them. For a moment, the flames died away. But, then there was another explosion of heat and Tabbirra shrieked and jumped back. A low laughter followed her angry cry as she wiped her burnt hands on her shirt, and the floor fell from beneath them. They tumbled to the dirt many yards beneath, all knocked unconscious.  
  
The radio on the Thunderclaw buzzed.  
  
"Cheetara. Pumyra," Lion-O said, "come in. Where are you?"  
  
At the Lair, Lion-O, Snarf, and all the others stood anxiously around the communication station, waiting for a reply. There was only static.  
  
"They're in trouble, aren't they Lion-O," Snarf asked, ashamed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I never should have let them go, I should have . . ."  
  
"Do not blame yourself," Lynx-O interjected, "many of us would not be able to stop those four if we tried."  
  
They shared an uneasy laugh, knowing this to be true  
  
Tabbirra was the first to wake, struggling against the pain in her head to stand. Strangely, though, her hands were no longer burnt. She wondered around the dark room, to occupy her time. Cheetara was soon with her. Neither could see much in the complete darkness, only shadows.  
  
"Does any of this look familiar," Tabbirra asked.  
  
Cheetara shook her head slowly, "can you give us some light?"  
  
"No. My head hurts too much. We'll have to wait for Pumyra or Kit to come to and use a fire pellet."  
  
"Maybe not," Cheetara said, extending her staff.  
  
A beam of light extended from the staff, illuminating the strange dungeon. The floor was packed dirt, and the walls were layered stone. The room was huge and the ceiling was twice as high. In the farthest corner, there were broken down devices of torture made of thick, decaying wood. Tabbirra walked over to the equipment and broke off large chunks, carrying them over to where the others were. Cheetara fired the staff at the wood and a small bonfire exploded before them. They could only wait.  
  
"What happened to Sky-tomb," Snarf asked as all save Snarfer, Lynx-O and Tigra headed toward the strange temple.  
  
"It was never really there," Panthro said, "it disappeared when we got close to it."  
  
"When the alarms at the Lair went crazy and we saw the Thundercats symbol explode in the sky, we thought something terrible had happened," Snarf whined.  
  
"The cats symbol," Lion-O asked puzzled, "but, I never used the sword."  
  
"It would seem we're dealing with a telepath," Tigra said over the com. link, "should I join you?"  
  
"No, Tigra," Panthro commanded, "we need you there to resist any other illusions this thing might throw at us."  
  
"How are we going to get out of here," Kit whined, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Not the way we got in," Cheetara pointed toward the high ceiling they had fallen from, "even my staff would never reach that."  
  
"Tabbirra," Pumyra questioned.  
  
"Even if I could concentrate enough, I doubt I could generate enough wind to lift us without burying us in dirt."  
  
Kit stood and wandered, "so we're stuck here."  
  
"It would seem so," Cheetara said, solemnly.  
  
Kit took a few steps into the darkness, "maybe not."  
  
The other jumped up and joined her in the farthest corner of the room.   
  
"There's another hall back here," she said.  
  
They looked at Cheetara, waiting for a hint, a clue, anything. She only shrugged.  
  
"It appears that we have no choice," Pumyra said, going to the small fire and getting a piece of burning wood. Just as they entered the hall, the ground began to rumble and shake. The room behind them collapsed, trapping them in the corridor. Above ground, the Thundertank came to a halt where the ruins of the temple barely stood. The Thunderstrike landed behind them and Bengali climbed out.  
  
"I don't understand," Bengali said, "it was completely in tact when we left it."  
  
"That's because it was never really there," Lynx-O said over the com. link with the Tower.  
  
"What do you mean," Panthro asked, "we all saw it."  
  
"But it did not register on the Braille board, neither did Sky-tomb. All I perceived were vague readings of what all of you saw. We are dealing with a very powerful telepath."  
  
"And he has Pumyra, Cheetara, Tabbirra, and Kit," WillyKat said from his seat in the tank, "we have to find them."  
  
"Maybe the Sword of Omens can do that for us," Lion-O said, drawing his mystic weapon, "Sword of Omens: give me sight beyond sight; show me the missing Thundercats ... I can't see anything. Whatever this thing is, it can even block the sword. We'll have to find them the hard way."  
  
"If we're going to do it," Panthro announced, running toward the ruins, "let's do . . ."  
  
In a cloud of dust and roar of crumbling stones, the ruins fell in upon themselves and disappeared. Panthro cried out and jumped back.  
  
"Looks like they're on their own for now," Bengali said.  
  
After a steep incline, the hallway opened into more darkness.  
  
"The forest of mists," Cheetara said.  
  
"Well, at least we have a little light," Tabbirra panted, she was worn out already.  
  
"I can't see anything," Cheetara said, "just like in my vision."  
  
"Tabbirra, are you okay," Kit asked, "you sound exhausted."  
  
"I'll be alright. For some reason I get really tired after so much activity in one day."  
  
"It's probably just before sunset by now," Pumyra guessed, "it's gonna get real dark soon."  
  
"We have to get out of here," Cheetara ordered, "before that . . . thing separates us."  
  
"Lead the way, Cheetara," Pumyra said.  
  
"Wait," Tabbirra said, "something . . . something is not right about this mist."  
  
The other stared at her as she called a spiral of wind around them. The mist did not obey the wind.  
  
"It's not real," she said, "none of this is."  
  
"How is that possible," Pumyra asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tabbirra growled, "Cheetara: see if you can contact Tigra,   
Lynx-O, Jaga, anyone. Try and get us some help."  
  
"I'll try," she swallowed, sitting on the false ground.  
  
They watched her for a long time, until she finally gave up, unable to reach anyone. She growled and punched the stone floor.  
  
"I can't fight whatever's holding us here."  
  
"Then we're at its mercy," Kit said.  
  
"No," Tabbirra said, sitting down next to Cheetara, "there is another way.   
We have to try to break through to the Sword of Omens."  
  
"How could we do that," Pumyra said, sitting next to them.  
  
"Cheetara and I can," Tabbirra whispered, "if her telepathic powers can add to what little there is of mine, she should be able to project my astral form into the Eye of Thundera. I can lead the others to us from there."  
  
The others stared at her in amazement.  
  
"You have a sixth sense," Kit finally asked.  
  
"My grandmother was a full psychic, and Mother always said all I had to do to use my own powers was try. I think now is as good a time as any."  
  
"If anyone has a better plan, now is the time," Cheetara said.  
  
No one said anything. The decision made by the silence, Tabbirra lay down on the false ground and closed her eyes. Cheetara sat behind her and concentrated.  
The Thundertank roared over the countryside, finding nothing amiss, nothing to indicate that their world was under siege.  
  
"Nothing," Panthro growled as they rolled through the field of daggers, "no sign of them."  
  
"Tank to Lair," Kit called on the com. link, "any word of them?"  
  
"None," Snarfer called back, "anything down there, snarfer snarfer?"  
  
"Nothing, even the Sword of Omens can't find them."  
  
Just then the Eye of Thundera opened and roared. Lion-O tore the sword from the claw shield and looked through the eye.  
  
"Sword of Omens: Give me sight beyond sight ... It's Tabbirra! She's ... in the Eye of Thundera!"  
  
"What," Panthro said, stopping the tank.  
  
"Somehow, she was able to reach us through the Eye."  
  
"Lion-O," Tabbirra's image called.  
  
"I can hear her..."  
  
"Lion-O: we are trapped in an unreal place created by an unknown force.   
We need your help. The Sword of Omens will lead you to us."  
  
"Tabbirra, Cheetara," Pumyra yelled, "wake up!"  
  
She got no response. She and Kit stood in front of the two as a figure began to form from the mists around them. They both drew a pellet and flung it at the foggy form, but only heard a malicious laugh as a result.  
  
"We are under attack, Lion-O," Tabbirra said, "you must help us. Trust only the Sword of Omens; never let go of it. This creature can bend minds and thought, only the Sword can see the . . ."  
  
The image was gone. Tabbirra ripped back into her body, and found   
Pumyra on the ground beside her, hurt. A vicious creature loomed over WillyKit, who threw pellet after pellet. The stranger tossed the pellets aside and threw Kit back to where the others lay. Tabbirra stood shakily, seeing the creature clearly now. It was hideously ugly; wearing a purple and gold alchemist's robe over its dark blue, scaly skin, framed by stringy gray hair, and it had eight slimy tentacles moving it across the ground, which was slowly fading away to show packed stone floor.   
  
"Welcome to my dungeon, Thundercats," it laughed as she drew her chacraam.  
  
"Octapon," Tabbirra growled.  
  
"You know that," Kit asked, stumbling to her side.  
  
"From one of the scrolls that were at my mother's temple. He was said to be imprisoned in the great underground lake prison. It would seem he managed to escape."  
  
"Very good, little cat," Octapon smiled hideously, "but I did not escape. I was freed when Thundera exploded and summoned here by a priest of evil and crowd called Lunattacks. Leave it to the desperate to free the desperate."  
  
"And what is it you want with us," Cheetara said, extending her staff.  
  
"I? I want nothing. But, my employers want you dead, and I want to be free. That's my payment, and I intend to fulfill my end of the bargain."  
  
"But, why us? Why not start with the Sword of Omens, it would have been quicker," Pumyra said, sling in hand.   
  
"That would have been too fast," Octapon laughed, "and fast is boring.   
First I'll kill you four, torturing the others of your kind with guilt and impending death of your species, then I'll kill them off one by one. Oh this will be such fun!"  
  
"You've got a sick sense of humor," Tabbirra said, throwing the chacraam at him.  
  
He caught the weapon, much to everyone's surprise, and, enveloping it in a ball of black flame, threw it back at her. She dove to the ground as the ring charred the dirt where it landed.  
  
Octapon laughed again. Kit helped Tabbirra up and the four stood ready to fight.  
  
"Well, enough games," the creature sighed, "time to die."  
  
"Yeah, your time," Tabbirra said, feeling a rumble in the ground and hearing the roar of the Sword of Omens.   
  
The wall behind Octapon exploded as the Thundertank rammed through.   
Lion-O stood on the passenger seat, the sword extended in his hand.  
  
Octapon did not even falter at the blast, but simply sighed, "well, now you've ruined the surprise. I guess I'll just have to kill you all now."  
  
Cheetara and Pumyra struggled to their feet and ran to the tank. Tabbirra bent for her weapon, but found that the metal burned her already blistered hands. She growled as Kit pulled her toward the tank.  
  
"Running will do you no good," the creature bellowed, "there is no where to hide from my illusions."  
  
Panthro drove the tank farther into the dungeon, but the world around them began the twist and turn. They found themselves in the blackness of space, where nothing existed, not even distant stars.   
  
"We're in big trouble," WillyKat said, groping in the darkness for something to hold onto.  
  
"No we're not," Tabbirra struggled, "it's all an illusion. We have to find a way to see through it. Lion-O, the Sw . . ."  
  
A bright flash illuminated the darkness and Tabbirra imploded in an instant before them. Cheetara struggled for the tank.  
  
"We must call Tigra," she said, feeling for the communicator, "his abilities should help us . . ."  
  
Another flash and Cheetara was gone. Lion-O reached for his sword, but the claw shield was empty.  
  
"Sword of Omens," he yelled in of a blind rage, "come to my hand."  
  
The Eye of Thundera blazed at his side, roaring loudly from the sheath of the claw shield. Slightly confused but too angry to worry about details, Lion-O pulled it free and the held it to his eyes.  
  
"Sword of Omens, Eye of Thundera: free the Thundercats from this illusion. Help us vanquish this villain."  
  
The sword blazed in his hand, lighting the depths of space, and then the dim light of the dungeon. Cheetara and Tabbirra hung from bars on the ceiling, bound tightly. Octapon let out a sigh of disappointment and carelessly threw a ball of fire at the lord of the Thundercats. Lion-O dodged and leapt toward the creature, but was deflected by a large tentacle.  
  
Tabbirra was nearly exhausted from the days' activities and she grew more aggravated with the situation with every deflected blow the Thundercats threw. Everyone was fighting now (except those at the Lair and Tower, who were still unaware of the gravity of the situation). Neither side was making any progress. In the mists of the blows, Bengali slipped out of the line of fire and over to Cheetara and Tabbirra. With one light blast of his hammer, the two fell, Tabbirra slowing the decent with a cushion of wind.   
  
In a matter of seconds, Cheetara had untangled herself from the charred ropes and had joined the titanic battle. Bengali helped Tabbirra to her feet.  
  
"This battle is a stale mate," she said, annoyed at the exhaustion the gripped her, "no one will win until some one tires."  
  
Bengali looked at her expectantly and she half-yawned, half-growled, "I haven't the strength."  
  
"We have to do something. A moment ago, Kit told me you knew something about this creature; do you know any weaknesses?"  
  
Tabbirra shook her head just as a ball of fire flew between her and Bengali.  
  
"That's it," she screamed, rising as high as the cave dungeon would let her.  
  
With an overly aggressive wind, she tossed the surprised Thundercats away from the creature. Then, with every last bit of natural magic she had left (and more), she threw a small hurricane at her enemy. The awesome storm enveloped him, throwing off his guard. The effort left her barely powerful enough to fall gracefully.  
  
"Some one jump in here and finish this," Tabbirra called weakly as   
Bengali helped her to the tank.  
  
Lion-O stepped forward against the dying winds and raised his sword.  
  
"Ho" he cried as a bolt of power flew from the eye and surrounded   
Octapon and threw him into the sky.  
  
Everyone lumbered back to their vehicles, glad it was over, but too tired to congratulate each other. Tabbirra was already asleep in the back of the   
Thundertank when Cheetara, Pumyra, Lion-O, Panthro, and WillyKat climbed in. Kit stood inside the cave, searching the ground.  
  
"Come on, Kit," Panthro called to her, "we're going home."  
  
"Just a second," she called back as she wrapped her hand in her belt and picked up the still-hot chacraam, "Tabbirra would be real angry if we left this."  
  
She climbed on the Thunderclaw with Bengali and they headed home.  
  
At the Lair, Tigra examined Tabbirra and wrapped her hands while she still slept. Lynx-O, who had traded shifts at the Tower with Panthro, stood next to Bengali at the far end of the room.  
  
"Her life signs are almost dangerously low, Tigra," Lynx-O said once   
Tigra was finished with the examination, "was she hurt in the battle?"  
  
Tigra shook his head, "I can't find any reason for her exhaustion, other than it's been a busy day."  
  
Bengali stepped forward, "I know why."  
  
The other two looked at him, waiting. Bengali took a deep breath, feeling shame in his words.  
  
"When I helped her to bed the other night, I found a scroll sitting open on her desk that explains it. It said something like she can't maintain a high amount of physical and magickal activities without almost constant sustenance. I hadn't meant to invade her privacy, I just thought that the scroll would have some explanation for her fatigue. I was afraid she wasn't strong enough to be a   
Thundercat."  
  
Lynx-O, sensing his shame, put his hand on Bengali's shoulder, "do not be ashamed. You were only worried for her well being. I'm sure she, and the others will understand."  
  
"Yes," Tigra added, "and as for her strength, I'd have to say I'm glad she's on our side."  
  
The other two smiled and they left the room. 


End file.
